totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie III: Zaskakujący gość
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 18 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. James: 'Tak jest! Jestem James, a to Judy! Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku... '''Judy i James: '''Podsumowania Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! :D '''James: '''Witam was kochani! I witam naszych gości w studio: *Andreasa! *Patricka! *Barbie! *Nicholasa! *Elizabeth! Oraz tych co już opuścili program: *Nikitę! *Emily! *Bena! *Manuelę! *Fatiha! *Oraz Tatianę! (była już naszym gościem, więc damy jej już spokój) Brawa... '''Nikita: '''Nikita miał to wygrać! '''Andreas: '''Oj, zamknij już ryj! '''Judy: '''Sporo się wydarzyło w programie. :) '''James: '''Oj... tak! :) Virag i Iulian są razem! <3 Brawa... '''Fatih: '''Super! Należało im się! Gratulację Iulian! ;D Brawa... '''Judy: '''Tak, również się cieszę. Pasowali do siebie :) '''Andreas: '''Nieprawda :P '''James: '''Oj tam... to nie jedyny temat :P '''Judy: '''Racja. Okazało się, że Isabella nieźle namieszać :) Co o tym sądzicie? '''Fatih: '''Ona jest wspaniała. <3 Nic nie zmienia fakt, że lekko się zmieniła. Ciekawe czemu się zmieniła :) '''Tatiana: '''Nietrudno znaleźć powód :) '''Emily: '''Zmieniła się po Twojej niesprawiedliwej eliminacji i zaczęło jej bardziej zależeć na kasie. Znam ten ból :/ '''James: '''Ta... nasza dawna antagonistka może mieć rację. Powitanie wyeliminowanych uczestników '''Judy: '''A co o tym mogą sądzić same jej ofiary? Dzisiejsi goście? Julia i Tina! Zapraszamy właśnie ją! '''James: '''Kocha zwierzęta, ale nie brzydzi się ich jeść! '''Judy: '''Kocha malowanie i potrafi czytać aury powitajcie... ... ... ... ..JULIĘ! Brawa... Julia usiadła na kanapie. '''Judy: '''Witaj Julka! Co tam u ciebie? :) '''Julia: '''Dobre, kiedy zostałam wyeliminowana z programu to zaopiekowałam się biednymi szczeniaczkami w schronisku. '''Większość: '''Ooo! :) '''Judy: '''To takie piękne. :) '''James: '''A skoro już o programie mowa to: Julio, jak oceniasz swój występ w Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu? '''Julia: '''Według mnie to było super przeżycie :) Fajnie, że tym razem mogłam dłużej zostać w grze. Po prostu jestem zadowolona. :) '''Judy: '''A nie myślałaś, że mogłaś jeszcze dłużej zostać? :) '''Julia: '''Trochę tak, ale dobrze jest. :) A wiecie, że ja odpadłam w tych samych odcinkach co Noah w WTP i TPWT? xD '''James: '''No fakt. A, jak się czułaś gdy zostałaś wyeliminowana? '''Julia: '''Myślałam, że to była sprawka Arkadego. Jednak kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to była Isa to byłam w szoku :O '''Judy: '''Tak, można powiedzieć trudno :/ '''Julia: '''Ale ja myślę, że Isa na PPB obrała sobie taką strategię. '''James: '''Coś w tym może być. '''Julia: '''A przecież głównym celem Isy jest... '''Judy i James: '''Pozbycie się Arkadego xD James chciał pocałować Judy. Ale Judy mu zamknęła usta. '''Judy: '(na ucho) Nie śpiesz się tak James :P W końcu dziś będziesz spał u mnie :) 'James: '''Ale pierwszy raz w jednym łóżku? :O '''Judy: '''Nie da się ukryć xD Uuu... xD Brawo... '''Julia: '''Ja też dziś śpię z kimś w jednym łóżku :) '''Wszyscy: '''Z KIM!? :O '''Julia: '''Z kicią, a co? :P '''James: '''A nic xD '''Judy: '''Julka komu kibicujesz? :) '''Julia: '''Virag, bo jest zajebista! Wygrasz to! :D '''James: '''Dziękujemy Julii. Teraz następny gość! '''Judy: '''Jest mega sprytna i nie daje za wygraną! '''James: '''Nasz następny gość był najwięcej razy z rzędu w kabinie przegranych! '''Judy: '''Powitajcie... ... ... ... ..TINĘ! Brawa... Tina usiadła obok Julii. '''Tina: '''Witaj Julka! Witaj Judy! Witaj James! Witajcie ludzie! <3 Brawo... '''James: '''Co tam słychać Tina? :) '''Tina: '''Nudzę się, jak mops! Już wolałam być w tym porąbanym show Chrisa :P '''James: '''Tak całkowicie się nudzisz? xD '''Tina: '''Rutynowe zajęcia... po ich wykonaniu przychodzi nuda :P '''James: '''Kurczę, też tak kiedyś miałem :/ '''Judy: '''Tina, jak oceniasz swój występ w programie? '''Tina: '''Ocenię go tak: Chujowo. Brawa... '''Judy: '''Na prawdę było tak źle? :/ '''Tina: '''Zacznijmy od tego, że trafiłam do drużyny z kretynami (nie dało się ich wytrzymać -.- Następnie zmiana drużyny... myślałam, że lepiej będzie... Jednak te kilka dni w kabinie przegranych dały mi w kość, auć! I na koniec ta pierdolona eliminacja -.- '''Judy: '''To musi być naprawdę przykre :/ '''James: '''A, jak zareagowałaś na swoją eliminację? '''Tina: '''Powiem krótko: Jestem mega zła na Isabellę. Jednak wiem, że miała prawo za moje zachowanie to zrobić. Oznacza to, że po części się jej dziwię, a po części nie dziwię. '''James: '''Zajęłaś jej leżak xD To było dobre xDDD '''Tina: '''Heh. xD Jasne :P '''Judy: '''Tina -> Komu teraz kibicujesz w programie? '''Tina: '''Kindze! Laska na to zasługuje! :) '''Emily: '''Zgodzę się z tobą :) '''Tina: '''Jednak myliłam się co do ciebie Emily -> Spoko jesteś! '''Emily: '''E tam xD Ja wolałam, jak byłyśmy wrogami xD '''Tina: '''Heh xD Ja też xDDD '''Andreas: 'Żałosne. 'Judy: '''Dziękujemy! '''James: '''Andreas -> Chcesz zobaczyć coś (nie)żałosnego? '''Andreas: '''Ta. '''James: '''To w takim razie czas na... '''Judy i James: '''To musiało zaboleć! <3 To musiało zaboleć! Nagle monitor pokazuje sceny w PPB... ''Scena 1 - Podczas wyzwania w lesie deszczowym słoń całym ciałem zgniótł Arkadego. Gdy wstał widać było wbitego w ziemię Arkadego. Scena 2 - Kiedy Arkady brał prysznic (po wydarzeniach z 15 odcinka) poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze. Scena 3 - Markus podczas swojego występu połknął muchę i się zaciął. Brawa... '''Patrick: '''Heh, śmieszne xD '''James: '''Fakt xD Rozmowa z gościem specjalnym '''Judy: '''Mamy już za sobą opinie wyeliminowanych zawodników! Tatiano -> Chcesz coś dodać? :) '''Tatiana: '''Raczej wszystko zostało powiedziane. Dodam tylko, że trzymam kciuki za? Thomasa <3 '''James: '''Ok. Dziś postanowiliśmy zaprosić... '''Judy: '''Największego fana Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu! <3 '''James: '''Wykryto u tej osoby największe zainteresowanie programem! Ja i Judy go znamy, ale reszta może się zaskoczyć ;D '''Fatih: '''Mnie nic chyba nie zaskoczy xD '''James: '''Oj zobaczysz, że zaskoczy ;D Powitajcie... ... ... ... ... '''Judy i James: '''KEVINA! Nagle do studia wchodzi ksiądz Kevin. '''Prawie wszyscy: '''WOW! :O '''Kevin: '''Witajcie ziomki! Kevin usiadł wygodnie na kanapie. '''James: '''Witaj ziomku z jednej parafii! ;D '''Kevin: '''Muszę przyznać, że nieźle się tu urządziliście :) '''James: '''Nom :) Jak tam twoje kapłańskie życie? xD '''Judy: '''Co to było za pytanie James? Po prostu, jak tam życie? '''Kevin: '''Spoko. xD Właśnie wróciłem z wycieczki. '''Judy: '''O. Ciekawe, a jakiej? :) '''Kevin: '''Z wycieczki parafialnej xD '''James: '''I fajnie było? '''Kevin: '''No, jak zwykle nudno. Znowu zwiedzaliśmy (ziew) Ja bym wolał zabrać ich w góry lub w jakieś niezapomniane miejsce, ale proboszcz się nie zgodził :P '''Judy: '''Też tak bym chciała! <3 Wybrać się w szalone miejsce, ale James woli mnie wozić na zwiedzanie miasta... '''James: '''Bo nie ma kasy :P '''Judy: '''Ta, a na mecze to ty masz kasę :P '''James: '''Mecze to co innego ;) '''Judy: '''Aha. '''Kevin: '''Judy i James -> Wam potrzeba widocznie trochę prywatności xD '''Judy: '''Prywatność będzie, ale po programie. Już mi lepiej :) '''James: '''I mi też :) Kevin a myślałeś może o rzuceniu sutanny i wiesz? ;D '''Kevin: '''Jakoś mi się na razie nie chce. Ziomek nie chcesz wiedzieć co wczoraj mnie spotkało xD '''James: '''Jasne, że chcę :P '''Kevin: '''Nie powiem, bo się zmęczyłem. '''James: '''Czym się tak zmęczyłeś panie księdzu. '''Kevin: '''Gadaniem się zmęczyłem. '''Patrick: '''Kevin to ty! :O '''Kevin: '''Tak chłopcze, a co? '''Patrick: '''Jestem Twoim wielkim fanem! :) '''Kevin: '''Hmmm... a to ty Patrick. Bierzmowałem cię niedawno xD '''Patrick: '''Zdałem wszystkie testy u pana :) '''Kevin: '''Fakt ziom, ale straszny z ciebie był lizus. '''Patrick: '''Serio? Kurcze... Brawo... '''Judy: '''Kevinie, jak oceniasz PPB? '''Kevin: '''Mocne 2 na 10... Buu... '''Kevin: '''Nabrałem was ziomki! 10/10 :P '''James: '''Heh, domyśliłem się xD '''Kevin: '''Spóźniłem się o 4 minuty na premierę 17 odcinka, bo mnie taki jeden koleś złapał na ulicy i mówił, że kogoś mu przypominam. '''James: '''Ciekawe kogo. xD '''Kevin: '''A jakiegoś Mateusza... nie znam gościa :P '''Judy: '''Co sądzisz o tych co zostali w programie? xD '''Kevin: '''Podoba mi się. Bardzo mi się podoba. Thomas powinien to wygrać. Szkoda, że nie już takich księży co Thomas... :/ '''James: '''Thomas na księdza? Serio? xDDDD '''Kevin: '''A czemu nie? '''Tatiana: '''A czemu tak? :P '''Kevin: '''Racja. xD '''James: '''Komu kibicujesz? '''Kevin: '''Ja kibicuję każdemu, ale nie antagonistom. '''James: '''Czyli Arkademu i Isabelli nie. '''Kevin: '''Arkademu nie, ale Isie tak. '''James: '''Ale powiedziałeś, że nie kibicujesz antagonistom xD '''Kevin: '''Isa ma u mnie dodatkowe punkty za wygląd. A Arkady nie xD Poza tym Isa może być tą dobrą antagonistką. :) '''James: '''A jak można zostać dobrym antagonistą? xD '''Kevin: '''Eee... no chyba eliminować tych złych. xD '''Tina: '''EJ! -.- Tina się zbliżała do Kevina. '''Kevin: '''Ojej... ale się wkopałem xD Tina -> Kibicowałem ci, ale byłaś zbyt... To ja spadam! xD Miło było ziomki! ;D Zaczął uciekać, a Tina go goniła. '''Tina: '''Nazywasz mnie złą? Zaraz sobie zobaczysz, jak odbiję sobie na tobie! '''Fatih: '''Biedak. Tina tak samo mnie goniła w PBP :/ '''James: '''Pewnie nic mu nie będzie. xD Nagle zaczęła lecieć piosenka kończąca odcinek podsumowania. '''Judy: '''To już koniec? :O '''James: '''Zbyt długo gadaliśmy z Kevinem :P '''Judy: '''A co wydarzy się w następnych odcinkach programu? :) '''James: '''Nie przegapcie następnych odcinków... '''James i Judy: Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! <3 KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu